


Promises of the Heart

by archergirl14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archergirl14/pseuds/archergirl14
Summary: Love blooms in the darkest of places, as Lucy will come to find out when someone that she desperately wanted to remember reappears in her darkest hour to take her away. Truths are revealed about her kingdom and who the boy she'd often dream about is and the man he's become. Together they will hopefully restore the kingdom to what it once was, while she makes new friends along the way.





	Promises of the Heart

##  ** __**

Chapter One: A Dream Long Forgotten

_A young boy with rosette colored hair ran up to Lucy, as if he'd known her for most of their short lives, instead of just a year. "Come on Luce, let's play in the garden while my ma is busy." She remembered giggling as he'd grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as they rushed past flourishing flower bushes within the palace walls._

_They came to the gazebo situated at the center of the garden, where the boy stopped suddenly out of breath causing her young self to crash into him. He turned and smiled down at her with a toothy grin, most of his face was out of focus except his forest green eyes; but when he was exited, they often lightened to a dark emerald color. She didn't know how she remembered that, but she did._

_"I-I made you something." His small voice stuttered in embarrassment, before he pulled out a beautifully crafted silver band with a pea sized opening situated on top for a gem. Her eyes widened with wonder at the beautiful object before she took it lightly into her small hand. She looked closely for a bit before looking up at him with questioning eyes._

_He swallowed harshly before grabbing her hand that held the ring, and closing it around the small object before looking her straight in the eye. "Ma says we'll be leaving soon, but Luce I don't want to leave. I know I can't do anything about it because I'm still young but, if you would, promise you'll wait for me. I swear I'll come back for you." While he was speaking his eyes had watered slightly, he wasn't the only one, Lucy's had done the same._

_"Yes, I'll be waiting for you Na-"_

_ **-NxLxNxLxNxLxNxLxNxL-** _

Lucy's jolted out of bed the boy's name on the tip of her tongue, her vision was also blurry due to unshed tears that had gathered in her sleep that finally spilled over her cheeks. _I still can't remember his name…_ She sighed to herself before looking around her room, she could tell the sun had barely risen just by a brief glance. She heard a quiet knock on her door followed by a, "Lady Lucy, your father wishes to speak with you." Just by the tone of voice she could tell Virgo was at her door, her personal handmaiden.

"I'm up, would you please help me dress for him?" She asked instead of ordered, which was why she was loved by the staff of the palace. She also knew that her father would expect her to 'dress up' for him, and her every day wear would just not do.

She heard the door open as Virgo quietly walked in before shutting it silently behind her. "As you wish my Lady." She bowed slightly before heading to Lucy's wardrobe and pulling out a silk shift from a drawer, while pulling a kirttle with a lace up bodice from above. She gathered them both into her arms before heading over to Lucy, who was now standing next to her bed.

Virgo pulled the silk shift over Lucy's head and long blonde locks, until it was pulled into place. She then held up the kirttle for her to step into, as soon as it was around her securely, she started to lace it up tight, to Lucy's discomfort. As soon as she was finished, she stepped away from Lucy, and turned to the mannequin that held Lucy's gown. It was a long royal blue cape-sleeved grown, this style usually used when she had to meet with her father or any other diplomat that visited the palace.

Before Lucy knew it, the gown was pulled over her head and situated to look the way her father demanded. "Thank you for your time Virgo." Lucy said thankfully before slipping into her sapphire covered slippers, as she passed, Virgo once again bowed to her. Lucy sighed to herself as she walked through the lonely corridors in the east wing of the castle. _I wish they didn't have to bow to me, it wasn't like this when mom was alive. Everyone smiled and got along like a big family, there was no divide between master and servants. Mom…I miss you._

The sad look on her face was heartbreaking to Loke as he watched her approach the master's office, which he was stationed next to. When her eyes met his, the look on her face brightened with a dazzling smile just like the late Lady Layla's. "Good morning Lady Lucy." He gave her his best smile as not to alert her that he'd witnessed her earlier melancholy.

Lucy nodded to him, "Knight Commander Loke, good morning to you as well. I hope father isn't keeping you to busy now a days?" He shook his head no, when in truth there were rebellions all over the kingdom since Lady Layla passed. The king went through a drastic change that he'd kept hidden for the most part from his young daughter. Loke opened the door for her, where he knew king Jude was waiting, with bad news too. As soon as the princess passed, he closed the door silently behind her.

Lucy took in a deep breath before looking up at the desk her father was seated behind, he was working on a few documents, it took him a while to finally notice she'd entered the room. "Lucy, good you came when called. There will be a tournament in a few days between princes from all over the world to fight for your hand. It's about time you married since your turning eighteen very soon. That's all I needed to tell you; you may take your leave." He returned to his precious papers, _it's not like it's a real tournament someone has already payed handsomely to have your hand my daughter._

If Lucy only knew what her father was thinking at this moment, she only smiled a fake smile for him nodded like the good daughter he wanted and left the room quickly. She rushed past Loke not bothering to stop when he'd called after her. She ran straight to her bedroom chambers where she kept that gift from so long ago. She locked herself in the room before rushing to her jewelry box, she opened the locked compartment before pulling out the empty silver band, which at some point she'd put on a chain. She held it to her chest and cried, "Save me."

_ **-NxLxNxLxNxLxNxLxNxL-** _

As if he could hear her plea on the wind Natsu looked in the direction of the capital, his scaly looking scarf rustling in the breeze. A flyer blew past his face, but with his reflexes he'd caught it easily enough. When he looked at it his blood heated with anger, his Lucy was being presented as some sort of prize in a tournament for princes.

The crushing of paper alerted his companions to his distress, Gray other wise known as 'The Flurry' for his cold attitude looked over at Natsu. "You okay man, it won't be long till we see that princess of yours." Gajeel other wise know as 'Black Steel' due to fighting with steel knuckles had to chime in his two cents. "Yeah Salamander, what's got your knickers in a twist so early in the morning."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tournament to crash." Natsu said as he chucked the waded-up paper at Gajeel's head, getting a growl for his efforts when it hit spot on. In this country he was know as the bandit Salamander due to his scaly scarf and rosette colored locks, it didn't hurt that when he and his friends came across wealthy nobles or palace carriages, they often looted them to give to those suffering here.

"Are you sure about that Natsu, they'll be guards stationed everywhere with that sort of event going on. Especially if the king and princess are present." Gray looked at his furious friend worriedly, knowing that when it came to Lucy Natsu would go in fires blazing. It was the grin that showed next on his face that had Gray dreading what was to come, and what he and Gajeel were going to get pulled into.

"Don't worry about it, it's for princes and who do you think I am." Natsu in his own right was prince of the Alvarez kingdom to the west, while his older brother Zeref was now the king after rising to power during the time of rebellion. Which was when he and his mother had fled Alvarez in search of sanctuary where they'd crossed paths with Lady Layla, they never revealed that they were royalty so his mother was offered a job in the palace walls as Lady Layla's personal handmaiden. There he met Lucy, and fell in love with her over the course of a year.

After returning home he'd told Zeref all about Lucy, and the promise they'd made. After mastering combat training and self-defense Natsu was finally permitted to return for Lucy, if she would still have him that is. Now he had the chance to fight for her, and he wasn't going to let that slip by. Now what name should he use to enter the tournament, since Natsu Dragneel was well known even in these parts. _Maybe Nack Dragion? Yeah, that'd work._

Natsu was sad to hear that Lady Layla passed when he finally returned to Fiore, but even more upset when he found out king Jude had made a drastic change since. Now his people were suffering due to his greed and callousness, he knew Lucy didn't know what her father was doing to her country, or else she would have tried to put a stop to it by now. Natsu grabbed his quiver and arrows from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, he had his long bow held in his other hand.

That was the signal it was time to leave, which was why Gray sheathed his daggers that he'd been polishing at his sides, and Gajeel slipped on his steel knuckles so that he'd be ready to take on any fight that were to block their way to the capital, and Lucy.

"We've got about a day's travel till the capital, and a day after that till the tournament starts. So, it's best to head out now, then you two can finally return to your lady loves." Natsu chuckled when Gray and Gajeel both turned scarlet in the face at the mention of Juvia and Levy.

"Says the love sick idiot we followed to this god forsaken country!" They yelled at him as he laughed at them, and continued on the path to the capital, and Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, yes I'm working on the others too, although Fragmented Soul on fanfiction.net is giving me a bit of writer's block... I have half the chapter done but can't for the life of me figure out how to continues it. Other stories may be released in the coming month depending on how my muse is behaving, also I'm continuing Past Meet Future since I got such great feed back. When I post the next chapter I will explain why I called Juvia a stalker since many thought it was from my perspective when it was actually from a characters. Please like and review, I do enjoy hearing from you plus it helps to motivate me to write more for the story faster. Also if you want to view the fanfiction covers they can be found on deviant art under this screen name, many of the ideas I have already have the covers posted there if you want to see what kind of stories I might post next. Love you guys.
> 
> _\- archergirl14_


End file.
